Physical fitness
.]] The notion of physical fitness is used in two close meanings. General fitness In its most general meaning, physical fitness is a general state of good physical health. A physically handicapped person's body may be physically fit (healthy), though its ability is likely to be less than optimum. Physical fitness is a result of regular physical activity, proper diet & nutrition, and proper rest for physical recovery within the parameters allowed by the genome. Physical fitness is often divided into six types: * Flexibility * Cardiovascular endurance * Muscular strength and endurance * Agility * Balance * Speed Task-oriented fitness A person may be said to be physically fit to perform a particular task with a reasonable efficiency, for example, fit for military service. Definitions Physical fitness has been defined as a set of attributes or characteristics that people have or achieve that relates to the ability to perform physical activity.The above definition from Physical Activity and Health: A Report of the Surgeon General is the most common currently used definition of physical fitness. It was originally used by Caspersen and has been used extensively.An alternative definition by Howley and Frank that provides additional descriptive information is: Physical fitness is a state of well-being with low risk of premature health problems and energy to participate in a variety of physical activities. While either is a good definition, most experts agree that physical fitness is both multidimensional and hierarchical. In previous years , fitness was commonly defined as the capacity to carry out the day’s activities without undue fatigue. However, as automation increased leisure time, changes in lifestyles following the industrial revolution rendered this definition insufficient. In current contexts, physical fitness is considered a measure of the body’s ability to function efficiently and effectively in work and leisure activities, to be healthy, to resist hypokinetic diseases, and to meet emergency situations. Fitness The President's Council on Physical Fitness and Sports—a study group sponsored by the government of the United States—declines to offer a simple definition of physical fitness. Instead, it developed the following chart: A comprehensive fitness program tailored to an individual will probably focus on one or more specific skills, and on age- or health-related needs such as bone health. Many sources also cite mental, social and emotional health as an important part of overall fitness. This is often presented in textbooks as a triangle made up of three points, which represent physical, emotional, and mental fitness. Physical fitness can also prevent or treat many chronic health conditions brought on by unhealthy lifestyle or aging. Working out can also help people sleep better. To stay healthy it is important to engage in physical activity. Training Specific or task-oriented fitness is a person's ability to perform in a specific activity with a reasonable efficiency: for example, sports or military service. Specific training prepares athletes to perform well in their sports. Examples are: * 100 m sprint: in a sprint the athlete must be trained to work anaerobically throughout the race. * Marathon: in this case the athlete must be trained to work aerobically and their endurance must be built-up to a maximum. * Many fire fighters and police officers undergo regular fitness testing to determine if they are capable of the physically demanding tasks required of the job. * Soldiers of the United States Army must be able to pass the Army Physical Fitness Test (APFT). Effects of physical fitness on cognitive performance Menopause and Physical Fitness The menopausal period in women is frequently associated with many subjective complaints including vasomotor symptoms, sleep disturbance, alteration in mood, lowered libido, and musculoskeletal pain. All of these symptoms could lead to a lower quality of life. Physical Fitness has the ability to alleviate or even eliminate the effect of most of these. Women experiencing their menopausal period should engage in regular exercise in order to achieve better physical fitness. See also *Aerobic exercise *Exercise *Health *Physical activity *Physical activity level *Physical education *Physical endurance *Physical strength *Social influences on fitness behavior *Sports overtraining *Sports periodization *Sports psychology References Category:Exercise Category:Health Category:Sports psychology